tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gel Sadra
Lady Gel Sadra - also known under such aliases as Dark Lord Mallanox (when disguised as a male); Lady Mala Gallack, Ms. Veronica Tompkins (public disguise) and Gel Sadora - all covers for Sadra's real identity of Samantha Nancy Aikens "Sammie" Pandora, is the other partner Commander-in-Chief of Galactor's forces, working directly under the true leader known as Leader X the Luminous Spirit of Planets Spectra and Selectol, and alongside Lord Berg Katse. She is a major antagonist all throughout Ultrasonic Sentai Gatcharanger to the Gatcharangers. She will appear in most of the episodes to carry out the plans of Galactor for intergalactic domination. She will later be revealed to have been assimilated into Galactor by Leader X in order to further its objectives. Description Lady Gel Sadra, partner Commander-in-Chief of Galactor is actually the long-missing eight-year-old Samantha Nancy Aikens "Sammie" Pandora, the only child of Dr. Sylvia Francine Shelby Aikens Pandora and her husband Dominic Herbert Pandora - both collaborators of Dr. Nambu. When Leader X sent a fiery fragment of planet Selectol towards Earth, it attacked the hydrogen fuel cell-powered ocean liner the Queen Margareth and sunk it. Having been separated from her family and rescued by Leader X and Berg Katse, they mutated and aged her into an adult woman in her late 20s - brainwashing her to become a loyal servant and enforcer of X and Galactor's forces. Appearance Personality Gel Sadra has a few aspects that remind us that she is still a surprisingly mature child trapped in an adult body pretending to be either a man or a woman. These range from childish fits to attempting to befriend, fight and work alongside Galactor's Startroops as though it were play, and futilely trying to be a good soldier by refusing to leave others behind and condemn them to death. A master of disguise and a capable fighter like Katse, her fighting skills are often suited to sword-fighting of which she finds a rival and equal in the Gatcharangers' G3 the Swan Jun Shiratori. She also has a sixth sense that tells her something is wrong with both Katse and Leader X. Abilities and Equipment Disguises Like her partner Berg Katse, Gel Sadra is a master of disguise having been aged up properly into a physical age of late 20s to early 30s. She is able to blend into environments of people, and can fool everyone (even the most advanced technology) by assuming the identity of rich European socialite Ms. Veronica Tompkins. And when Katse assumes their female form of Lady Mala Gallack, Sadra disguises her voice to be male and assumes the identity of Dark Lord Mallanox. Extra-Sensory Perception As a side effect to her physical age being raised and accelerated, Sadra has inherited the extra-sensory perception of her alien master Leader X who with the help of Lord Berg Katse mutated her. This power tells her that both Katse and Leader X may be going about their plans the wrong way as she pushes for more subtle and discreet methods. Combat Sadra is skilled at fighting with a sword, able to go blow to blow with the best swordfighter in the Gatcharangers - G3 Jun the Swan. Piloting Sadra commands a starfighter squadron where she flies alongside the troops she commands. She is capable of piloting her fighter in a manner that neither the God Phoenix nor Red Impulse Squadron can pursue it - even at going past light speed. Trivia Appearances See Also External Links Category:Gatcharanger Category:Ultrasonic Sentai Gatcharanger Category:Power Rangers Hypersonic Heroes Category:Villains Category:Galactor Category:Sentai Villains Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Mecha Pilots